


sleeping with the moon and the stars

by defireryttere



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Pining, camping trip gone wrong and then right, danny is nervous a lot, forgot abt that one, this makes no sense at all, very minor tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defireryttere/pseuds/defireryttere
Summary: Josh has Danny wrapped around his finger, and it's obvious to everyone but Danny, apparently.Or,The boys go camping.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	sleeping with the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! This is a work of fiction, I am not claiming to know the boys personally nor am I putting any labels on them. This is more based off of their public images. Enjoy!

Josh and Jake had always been overtly fascinated with nature. Ever since they were kids, Sam had explained, camping in the backyard in a tiny tent that was not made to fit three brothers but did anyhow.  
Sam hadn't minded it, though nothing would have changed had he felt differently. The twins were always sort of pushy like that. (Mainly Josh. Jake by extension).

When Sam had started actually bringing Danny around, the twins begged and pleaded their way into a new, slightly larger tent. It was just enough to fit all four boys, with enough space between them so as to not be cramped (though the twins tended to sleep damn near plastered together anyways, which Danny had found strange at first but grew accustomed to quickly).

That became routine, in a way. In the long run, a tradition. Though they eventually managed to get real tents, find real camping grounds to spend the night at. Two tents, Jake and Josh to one, Sam and Danny to the other. 

Camping trips spaced out and became sparse later on, as fame and the obligation of presence in media, touring, creating, all merged together to eat up their time.  
While the twins took any chance they could to be in nature, hiking in between traveling, just generally finding excuses to be outside, it didn't quite fill the void.

When the time finally came for their last show of the year, Josh was already planning a trip for a few days later. Enough time to rest and prepare, not much else. Sam and Danny weren't particularly fond of the idea of traveling more directly after spending months moving all over the place, but Josh assured them that they weren't going far.  
Rather adamantly, though the two younger men could distinguish a desperate man from a responsible one.

“Dude, it's practically around the corner,” he'd said when complaints inevitably arose, gesturing theatrically with his hands, one cutting through the air in a horizontal glide as if to indicate “point A to point B". “You blink, and we'll be there, that's how close it is.”

Sam and Danny shared twin skeptical expressions, watching the eccentric little man before them try to fight for his case. There was a sort of fire in his eyes, an excitement that almost exceeded the boundaries of what normal excitement should be.  
That was the singular deciding factor. They were lazy, not monsters, and Sam liked to think he was a good brother. Better than most, even. 

Danny had an entirely different reasoning, though we'll touch on that can of worms later on.

So they went. 

They all packed into one car, Jake to the driver's seat and Josh riding shotgun, while Sam and Danny were left to the backseat. Which, in their opinion, wasn't fair because why should the ones that stretch above average height get the cramped space? While the two hobbits were living lavish in the front with their seats pushed back, filling only 40% of the available leg room.  
Danny could drive, probably a damn sight better than Jacob could, but age ruled them out before they even had a chance. 

Danny let it go, powerless to the twins even with another Kiszka on his side. Sam tried to do the same, for the most part, though he still complained periodically and annoyed Jake from behind his seat the whole ride. Reaching around to tug on his hair, nudging the back of his seat with his knees (since they were pinned flush to it anyways). 

The prospect of doing the same shit to Josh, who's curls he could see peeking over the headrest, mortified Danny just a little bit. Not in a “never fuck with your best friend's older siblings" way, which was an unspoken rule, but did not apply to the twins for obvious reasons. 

Hello, worms.

Danny had developed.. Feelings, for Josh, along the way. Chest feelings, dick feelings, whatever you want to call it.  
Ever since he was 15, watching from behind his drum kit as 17 year old Josh somehow belted out the sounds of a seasoned rock God, looking and sounding like he'd been doing it for years. Best seat in the house, watching the show of a lifetime.

Or maybe it happened a bit earlier than that. He couldn't be sure.

All he knew was that he undeniably viewed Josh in a different light than he did the others. He didn't think he wanted to kiss Jake, or hang out with Sam in a romantic manner rather than platonic, but he fantasized rather frequently about doing both with Josh.  
He fantasized about certain other things, too, because he was still riding the waves of teenage hormones at 21, apparently.

So he kept his hands to himself, curled in his lap while he listened to Jake's snapping rhetorical about Sam wanting to crash the car, and the muted little noises of suppressed laughter from the seat in front of him. 

Fate had different plans for him, it seemed, because one final jarring jab to the kidney had Jake sicking his twin on Sam with a commanding bark. Josh turned in his seat, reaching out to grab a bony wrist, and like dominos, Sam was pleading for Danny's help. 

Did the bro code apply if the hoe was your bro's bro? Oh well. He reached one long arm around Josh's right, curled his forearm around small but decently built shoulders in a mock chokehold until Sam was released.  
Two slight hands gripped at the unmoving steel that was Danny's arm, but there wasn't a damn thing a frontman could do to physically overpower a drummer, so it was a feeble attempt. 

While he had Josh somewhat pinned, Sam moved in for the kill: a twin jab, right where he'd got Jake seconds before.

Danny felt Josh's reaction before it became vocal, the way he jerked forward against his arm just a split second before letting out a yelp. Sam snickered, and Danny took that as a cue to pull back, pointedly ignoring the way his skin tingled where it had been pressed against Josh's bare collarbone. 

When he looked up, he caught a look of betrayal in the mirror, through it garnered no heat or genuine anger. For show more than anything.  
Josh was pink in the cheeks, which was sort of odd, considering the fact that he hadn't really exerted himself at all, and his pupils looked larger than they previously were.

“You two are gonna regret that, man. Don't forget who you're gonna be stuck out in the woods with,” Jake reminded them, though he didn't bother to look up from the road. Josh gave his widest, creepiest grin, all dark pink lips stretched over perfect white teeth. 

“Alone, might I add.”

“What are you two gonna do, bite our ankles?”

Short jokes had been run dry and no longer affected either of the twins, so Josh just snapped his teeth with a loud click and kept smiling. 

Sam kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself for the rest of the ride, Danny right along with him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

They hadn't actually believed Josh about the distance during his initial proposition, but for once, his word seemed to be reliable enough. It wasn't too terribly long, 20 minutes tops and they were pulling into a perfect little cove of trees and other greenery. It was like a brochure for the perfect fucking camping trip or something, sunlight glinting off of green leaves and bushes of various shades and sizes bracketing the space. 

It was nice, in all honesty.

Both Danny and Sam found themselves slowly catching whatever Jake and Josh had, the bug that caused them to crave nature like they were animals being forced to live in captivity. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was really just how the two boys perceived it. 

Point being, they were becoming steadily more excited and eager to look around. 

Jake and Josh seemed to have planned every last meticulous detail beforehand, because they were eerily in sync as they set up their campsite. Sam and Danny helped unpack the few fold-out chairs they had brought, and promptly stopped helping because they now had somewhere to sit and watch the twins work.

Danny watched as Josh set up his and Jake's tent, dexterous little hands working to push poles through tags as Jake hammered little stakes into the soft dirt around it. With their combined efforts the tent was up in under 10 minutes, leaving the younger two the only ones with nowhere to sleep yet. 

With that done, they were quick to head out, packing up and moving with intent toward the trail leading into the trees. Danny scrambled to catch up, while Sam wasn't prepared to leave yet and had to stop and pack as well. Danny's long-legged stride made it easy to catch up, and he caught both twins by the straps on their backpacks, which were sort of underpacked in his opinion, tugged them back to wait for their brother. 

By the time Sammy caught up, Josh was practically vibrating, buzzing with impatience and Jake looked vaguely annoyed. 

“I'd like to make it off the site at least before the day is over, Sam,” Josh wheedled as Sam finally came up behind them, as if Sam had taken 2 hours and not 2 minutes.  
Sam shoved him forward and the weight of his backpack nearly sent him toppling over. 

Before Josh could retaliate, Jake grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him onward. Danny and a very smug Sammy followed a few paces behind, and Danny tried not to lament the need for backpacks, as Josh's drooped down and obscured what had become one of his favorite views. 

They hiked further along the trail, until they found themselves in a clearing with a large, wildly rushing river at the other end of it. Whereas the tall grass came up to almost mid-thigh on the twins as they waded through it, it only reached just above the younger boys' knees. 

The grass cleared away into dirt and rocks about 15 feet from the river, and it crunched under their feet as they approached the edge. The rapids roared but weren't too loud, just on the brink of it. It was serene, still. 

“I'll never get tired of shit like this,” Josh breathed, inching ever closer to the edge to peer down. 

Danny heard the earth begin to detach from itself before it happened. Danny knew, and that was the only reason he managed to reach out and grab Josh, pull him back just as the ground crumbled away under his feet. A large chunk of dirt dropped into the rapids with a thud and the pitter of loose rocks falling with it. 

Jake's alarmed yell eclipsed Josh's somehow, but Danny was too focused on the warm, trembling body in his arms. He couldn't see Josh's face, as he was still facing the area where he'd almost fallen, stock still aside from the things he could not control, like the rapid beating of his heart. The way his hands shook, gripping Danny's arm almost hard enough to hurt.

“Holy shit.”

Still Josh. 

Danny felt Josh being removed from him, still too in shock to really acknowledge it, though he was positive that it was Jake checking on his other half. 

Danny heard Jake assessing him, ignoring Josh's protests and assurances. When Danny finally turned to face them, Josh was already looking at him.

The world went still, and there was nothing but the connection between them, the silent communication travelling between their eyes; Danny may have potentially saved his life. Of course, people have lived through similar situations, but the opposite is also true. He could've died. Could've been dragged along so viciously by the current that it held him under. Or hit his head. 

Danny was forced to look away by Sam slithering up beside him, slapping a hand against his shoulder. He was shaking too, just a slight tremble. He hid it all behind a bright smile.

“Nice one, Superman.”

Danny couldn't help but smile at that, returning the favor by giving his shoulder a slight shove. 

“Wasn't about to let him fall, we need him to make money.” He swallowed the last bit, the loud part of his brain that pointed out “and I'm in hopelessly in love with him”. His smile shrunk marginally. 

Sam went to say something, but gave up when Danny was distracted by a hand on his arm, tugging him to face a far more serious-looking Kiszka. Of the Josh variety, of course.

“Dude, I can't thank you enough. Seriously. If you hadn't been there-...” None of them really wanted to finish that thought. 

Josh let it trail off there, looking up into Danny's eyes, flicking back and forth between them as if he were searching for something. 

Suddenly feeling the weight of his brothers' eyes, Josh just opted to give Danny a grateful little pat on the chest, hand lingering warm and heavy for a few seconds. He smiled, and Danny smiled back. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Danny managed to snap a decent picture of a beaver they found near the river, he found that he didn't much want to explore anymore. He had a memory, and a bit of trauma, what else did he need?  
As he tucked his phone back into his pocket, his eyes landed on where Jake and Josh were inspecting a weird, spindly plant near the treeline. Josh ran his fingertips up along the stem, where loose bristles hung almost like fur, while Jake simply observed. 

Danny smiled at Josh's gentle handling of the plant, the way blunt fingers eased around it like it was a small, living creature. It probably was, to Josh. 

Realizing that he'd been staring rather noticeably, he distracted himself by looking around for Sammy, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen, neither on the bank nor wandering through the trees. His blood ran cold.  
He knew it was a bit of an overreaction for panic to be rising so soon, but after their earlier incident, he was a bit on edge. 

“Sam? Sam!”

No answer. It caught the twins' attention though, and they both bounced to their feet in record time, a wild look in their eyes. 

A second later, a head of glorious chestnut hair popped up in the middle of the clearing, rising from the tall grass. Sam turned to face his worried brothers, and laughed almost immediately at the looks on their faces. 

“Chill out, I'm just relaxing. Getting some sun,” Sam called out, voice light with humor, as he gestured with one hand to his bare, tan chest. 

“Fuck you, dude, say something next time.” Josh hissed, voice tight from the panic he'd felt in the moment.

“Sorry, mom.”

Danny shook his head, waves bouncing with the movement, and made his way leisurely over to where Sam was spread out. He'd flattened the grass and thrown his shirt over it, so Danny went ahead and took a page out of his book. 

Sam hummed as Danny settled down next to him, as if he were waiting for the right time to say something. Danny did not trust it. 

”So,” Sam mused conversationally, crossing his hands over his stomach. He wasn't looking at Danny, or at least Danny didn't think he was. Hard to tell with the big ass sunglasses. “Are you trying to fuck my brother?”

Danny choked on an inhale, causing a coughing fit that he tried desperately to fight down as he looked in the direction of the twins. They were still out of earshot, thank God.

He turned back to Sam, wide eyed. 

“Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Based on that reaction, I think you know.”

One fine brow raised as if to say “try arguing with that". Danny, unfortunately, could not.

“....Please don't tell him. I don't - I'm not going to try anything, I swear.”

“Why not?”

“Uh? Obvious reasons?”

“They aren't that obvious if I'm having trouble finding them.” 

“He's your brother!”

“Yeah, exactly, and I want my brother to be happy,” Sam snorted, falling back into a lying position. “At the risk of sounding cheesy as hell; I think you would make him happy. You already do, just being around.”

Danny remained sitting up, staring, although unseeing, into the grass swaying a foot or so from him. Outwardly, he was unreadable. Unaffected. Inwardly, he was unendingly giddy at the thought of being one of the reasons for Joshua's neverending joy. His ability to stay positive in the face of things that promote such negativity. 

It was one of the things that Danny admired most about him.

“You.. Really think so? That I could..” He glanced in Josh's direction, trailing off.

“Trust me. Shoot your shot.” 

Danny nodded, ignoring the way sweat broke out around his hairline at the idea of admitting anything to Josh. If Sam was confident in his abilities, he was too. Sam wouldn't lead him too astray.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and fell back beside his best friend.

“I'll figure it out later.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Another 3 hours or so of exploring, checking out wildlife, and taking pictures passed before the twins were finally ready to return to camp. The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time they got back, leaving the area bathed in orange hazey light and looking even more beautiful than before.

Sam groaned, loud and obnoxious, at the sight of their neglected tent still packed and waiting inside it's duffel bag. They'd both managed to forget that they hadn't done it earlier, and they cursed their past selves for not just getting it out of the way when they had the energy to do so.

Now, with limited light to guide them, they struggled more than they typically would have with setting it up. Fumbling hands failed to retrieve the right poles at times, resulting in them needing to stop and find the right ones.

The twins sat back and observed for most of it, nursing a couple Coors while they teased and prodded at the younger men. 

“C'mon, Daniel, what are those long ass arms even good for? Just jerking off?” Josh ribbed, although good-natured down to the bone. His smile glowed bright and Danny managed to melt despite the inappropriate jab directed at him seconds before.

“I-” Danny started to speak, though he wasn't even quite sure how to respond, but he was cut off almost immediately by Sam speaking over him.

“That ain't how you're supposed to treat your knight in shining armor, Josh,” he started, voice low with the scolding tone of a mother. “You're supposed to give him a kiss.”

Suddenly, the air around Danny felt way too thick. The saliva coating his throat felt too thick, even, and he tried to clear it. Choked, coughed, and squeaked out Sam's name in a scandalized, betrayed tone. Way to be super obvious, Wagner.

He dared to sneak a glance at Josh, found him already staring for the second time that day, expression unreadable. He was standing too, which Danny's sure he wasn't doing a minute ago. Danny felt his cheeks and ears grow warm, and they skyrocketed straight to burning when Josh started moving toward him with intent. 

“Uh,” he let out, eloquent as always, as a warm hand curled around the side of his neck. Josh stared up at him, pretty brown eyes sparkling with mirth and a tinge of.. fondness? He couldn't describe it as anything else.  
Josh leaned up, craning his neck to reach, and kissed Danny's cheek; very narrowly missing the corner of his mouth.

Apparently, Danny's brain short-circuited because when it came back online, Josh was back in his chair, and Jake and Sam were watching with matching - albeit one sharp and one wide, respectively - smiles. Smug, knowing smiles that had Danny's body language becoming slightly defensive. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” they blurted almost in unison, though it was hardly convincing and the smiles didn't drop from their faces.

Danny forced himself to brush it off, letting the two off with no more than a warning glare as he got back to work setting up their tent. He couldn't shake the feeling that the two were working in tandem somehow, though he also couldn't figure out what that inkling actually meant. He'd understood immediately that Sam had ratted to Jake, but he was unsure what that would result in.

He couldn't exactly confront them about it.

After a bit of trial and error, they managed to get it set up properly, and were quick to plop down in the empty chairs next to the twins as soon as they were finished. 

Jake handed them each a beer, tapping his index finger against his lips with a small smile. Danny chuckled, knowing that while he was freshly legal to drink, Sam was not quite there yet. The youngest had just rolled his eyes at the gesture. 

The sun had lowered significantly, leaving the space dark rather than just dim. The only source of light was from the flickering, waving fire that the twins had built up while Danny and Sam were finishing constructing their tent.  
It was rather serene, the sounds of nature around them like a different type of music.

At least, until Josh opened his mouth again.

“This is the part of the trip where we start telling scary stories, right?”

“No, this is where Josh winds down and just basks in the beauty of life in the moment,” Sam responded, drawing out and tapering the "o" in "no".  
Jake nodded, fixing Josh with a stare that was just on the verge of being scrutinising. “Yeah, relax, this is your chance to.” 

Josh huffed, clearly upset at having been shut down before he even had a chance. Danny offered him a small, sympathetic smile, fighting the urge to offer to exchange scary stories with him, just the two of them. 

“I am relaxing.”

Sam and Jake both went tight-lipped with the urge to argue, eventually opting to just let him have the last word. He'd get it anyways, fair play or not.

After a few minutes, Jake finished off the last sip of his beer and stood up with an almost Josh-like flourish. 

“I, am done here. Sam, wasn't there a new verse you wanted to show me? You know.. For the song you've been working on?”  
He fixed Sam with a pointed look as he spoke, and Danny didn't miss that, nor did he miss the way Sam's face lit up with realization. 

“Oh, yeah! We should probably just pair up this time, easier that way. Danny, you cool with staying in Josh's tent?”

Danny somehow managed to nod in time despite the rapid beating of his heart and racing thoughts going through his head, hating the way his mouth dried up too much for him to speak. Sometimes he really wondered about himself, his inability to keep his cool around and just at the mention of someone he'd known his whole life.  
You'd think he would've gotten used to it, learnt to cover up his schoolgirl crush without arousing suspicion. 

Josh piped up right then, knocking him out of his thoughts, back into the real world, where he had three pairs of eyes on him. One pair was lidded, heavy, and it had him sweating.

“Yeah, I haven't had the chance to properly thank you. For earlier.” 

Josh's voice had a lilt to it as he spoke, something underlying that promised more than just typical gratitude. It was laid on thick, close to impossible not to notice. He didn't risk looking at the other two. 

“Yeah?”  
Danny let his voice drop an octave, mostly to cover up how nervous he was. And, in part, because he wanted to regain at least some control over the situation. Over Josh and his smart, sneaky mouth.

“Okay ew, they're flirting, and that's our cue to leave.” 

In the next second, Jake and Sam were huddled in their tent and out of sight. But not out of earshot. He could hear muffled conversation, though he couldn't decipher the words that were being spoken. They were keeping their voices down, he noted, which was strange considering the fact that they'd said they were just going to go over a song. 

Josh burst out laughing then, lifting and hugging one of his knees to his chest. It startled Danny, just a little bit, though all the money in the world couldn't persuade him to admit it. 

“So easy.”

Danny's flustered look gave way to one of confusion, watching as the other boy made to stand up.  
He stretched, arms raised and crossed over his head, revealing a sliver of tan skin contrasting his white t-shirt. Danny very pointedly did not look.

What did he mean by "easy"? Danny was seconds from asking, the question on the tip of his tongue, when Josh turned his head to face him. He still had one forearm draped over his curls, and his hip cocked out.  
The sultry little look from before was trickling back in, only now, they were alone. No possibility of it being for show.

“I'm pretty tired. Wanna settle down for the night or what?”

Danny's mouth dropped open but his brain failed to come up with a response in time, though there was ultimately only one answer anyways. Josh giggled, fucking honest-to-god giggled, and turned on his heel to head toward their tent. “Feel free to join me whenever you're good and ready,” he called back without looking, voice light, like he was trying very hard to come off nonchalant, innocent almost.  
Danny was still vaguely on the line about whether or not he was being toyed with, not unaware of all three brothers' behavior throughout the day. It was sketchy, to say the least. He practically grew up with the assholes, he knew when something was up - or, at least, he thought he did.

Dark eyes followed Josh as he disappeared inside the tent, not looking away until the zipper clicked and Josh was fully out of view. 

He sat and stewed over possible outcomes until his dick made the decision for him, consequences be damned.  
He made sure to put out the fire, pack up anything that might attract hungry unwelcome visitors, trying his hardest to push Josh to the back of his mind for the time being. He didn't much feel like trying to clean and pack with a stiffy in his shorts, no thank you.

After he dropped the last few various snacks into an empty cooler and brushed off his palms, he was left with one final chance to change his mind. Sleep in the car if he really had to. Oh, how poetic of him, honoring Josh's integrity. Or maybe even his own. 

But, fact of the matter is, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Josh. More than anything.

So he pushed the fact that Josh's brothers were only 15 feet from them, with no barriers between the two tents, out of his mind. As well as he could, anyway. 

He could be quiet. 

In a few long strides he was in front of the tent, pulling the zipper free until the flap fell back - almost ceremoniously - to reveal Josh, who was sprawled out on his back with his phone in hand.  
He looked away from whatever he was doing, acknowledging Danny's arrival with a grin that fell just short of being smug. His knee, which had been drawn up, fell to the side.

“Hey.” Danny offered, noticeably unsure of what course of action to take, if any at all. One hand twitched nervously against the sleeping bag he was half-kneeling against; his limbs felt inexplicably lighter than usual, and fuck, his dick was straining against his shorts already, despite his best efforts at controlling it.

The look on Josh's face was unmistakable as anything other than amusement. But his eyes betrayed him, showed something different. 

“Hey, big guy. You going to sleep already?” His expression changed, a carefully crafted frown forming, just short of a pout. It was Josh asking for his consent.

“Um,” was all Danny could manage at first, but he found that he was getting pretty sick of letting himself come off as some blushing, awkward virgin. He knew he wasn't.

He straightened his spine then, determined to return the advances, and progress beyond them. He wanted control. 

He turned only to zip up the tent, and when he looked back, his demeanor was different. More confident.

“No, I'm not tired. Maybe.. Maybe you could help me with that.”

Josh quirked a brow, then let another grin, filthier this time, spread across his lips. 

“Sure you want that? I'll wear you out.”

One last chance to change his mind. 

Danny smiled, more genuine than dirty, and crawled between Josh's conveniently spread thighs as an answer. His hands hit the bedspread on either side of the other boy's slim waist, and Josh was quick to plant his own around the back of Danny's neck. His skin was hot, burning against Danny's own. 

He tried to meet Josh's eyes in the dark, but without the dim illumination from his phone screen it was tough to make out much of anything anymore.  
It almost felt like it would've been worth it to stop and find their flashlight, set it up so that it provided just enough light, but he knew that nothing could get him to put any distance between them. Not when he'd waited so long.

His mind was made up further when Josh's hands slid up into Danny's hair, fingers tangled into the soft curls at the base of his neck. The feeling sent a pleasant little tingle down his spine, and he was still reveling in it when a few gentle tugs brought him down to meet Josh's lips.  
They moved together like they'd been doing it for years, pulling apart and meeting in the middle with soft little smacks echoing between them. Josh followed every kiss with a short hum, soft, content little noises that went straight to Danny's dick, and he tried to coax them out as much as possible. 

Danny trailed one tentative hand along Josh's hip, splaying his fingers over soft skin, just beneath the hem of his shirt. His breath hitched when Josh arched into the touch, approval written deep in the noise he let out. Danny had never considered himself to be a particularly greedy person, but in that moment, all he wanted was more. 

He leaned in, energy renewed, and caught Josh's bottom lip between his teeth before sinking into a searing kiss. One that stole Josh's breath from his lungs, and had him choking on a whine that Danny swallowed like oxygen. 

He was finally gaining the upper hand, Danny thought, rising confidence urging him to slide the hand on Josh's hip further up, along his flat tummy, his ribs. The air hit his skin as it was steadily exposed, and Josh squirmed as his body was hit with dual sensations. Cold air, hot skin, hot breath. 

Danny was seconds from going for Josh's nipple when he was suddenly nudged back, and shown the extent of Josh's (not-so) hidden strength. In the next instant he was on his back with Joshua strewn across his lap, toned thighs squeezing his hips. He blinked languidly up at Josh's barely visible silhouette.

There was an obvious smile in his voice as he spoke.

“You aren't in charge anymore. This is my rodeo, cowboy, so you just sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

Danny sputtered, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to argue or agree to it. Before he could even figure it out, a pair of lips planted themselves against his collarbone. His words caught in his throat, coming out more like a grunt. 

He felt another smile against his skin. 

Josh laid a few more hot kisses there, with every intention of moving lower, before he realized that Danny was, in fact, still fully clothed. He vocalized his irritation against the collar of Danny's shirt, cursing the offending article as he sat up, tugging Danny up with him.  
“Get this off right now,” he demanded, even as he worked to pull it off himself, leaving poor Danny unable to do much other than lift his arms and let Josh have his way. 

The second it was tossed to the side, Josh descended on him again, a flurry of working hands and lips reaching for every inch of Danny in quick succession. Deft fingers danced their way up Danny's abs, which were trembling at the dizzying sensation, and those same lips attached themselves to the skin just above Danny's nipple. His back arched into the touch. 

He wasn't sure why, but his body felt oddly hypersensitive to everything Josh was doing, down to the slight tickle of his breath every time he pulled away to move a bit lower down. 

In what felt like both ages and yet also no time at all, Josh was maneuvering his way between Danny's thighs and mouthing just above the hem of his shorts. It was hot, too hot, and Danny was close to ruined already. 

“Is this okay?” Josh inquired softly, words muffled against Danny's skin, and Danny's heart warmed with an overwhelming surge of affection. 

He meant to say yes, but what came out instead was, “please.”

With that, Josh wasted no time in tearing the button open on his shorts, giving his zipper the same impatient treatment. He didn't even bother trying to get the clothing fully out of the way, just enough that he had access to the impressive tent in Danny's briefs.

He mouthed along it through the fabric, dampening it with his spit and basking in the beautiful, melodic noise Danny let out in response. 

In that moment, Danny really wished he'd just gotten up and found them a light earlier. He desperately wanted to see, to watch Josh's pretty little mouth on him. Another time, he told himself, and the thought had his dick filling out even further.

Danny could feel his thighs twitching against Josh's shoulders, and when the hell had he ducked down that low? He was practically flat out on his stomach between Danny's spread legs, one hand tucked up his shorts and caressing along his outer thigh while the other gripped one of Danny's hips.

It only took a few minutes before Josh grew impatient again, unceremoniously pulling Danny's erection through the convenient little y-front hole of his briefs. It twitched once it hit the open air, prompting a shudder to run through Danny's body.

It wasn't cold for long, though, because equally as quickly as he'd taken it out, Josh's mouth sank down on the top half like he was a starving man, tongue flat against the underside all the way down. 

Danny's torso lurched upward and a gasp tore from his throat, ragged with surprise. 

Josh's chuckle reverberated against his cock, sending intense tingles of pleasure up Danny's spine. He moved his tongue in tight circles right up against a thick vein before pulling off, a wet pop reaching Danny's ears and making his face go hot.

“You can touch me, y'know.”

His voice was light, playful, as he reached blindly for one of Danny's hands. Once he found it, he guided it to his own head, urging Danny to weave his fingers through his curls. Danny nodded, forgetting momentarily that Josh couldn't see him, and marveled at the feeling of soft, pillowy ringlets against his palm. 

He felt it when Josh began moving down again, and his fingers tightened involuntarily when he felt lips close around the head of his erection, tight and warm. 

Danny blew out a breath through his nose, fingers flexing against the urge to pull, or push. 

Josh was slow in his ministrations, using his tongue to lavish the ridge of Danny's cockhead for what felt like forever before he finally took more in. The slide was just as intense as before, the slight pull of Josh's lips widening to take him in.  
Josh's hands snaked back up Danny's shorts, fingers digging in just under the curve of his ass. It sent an odd jolt of… Something, all through Danny. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he liked it.

He used that leverage to push Danny up to meet him as he sank lower, and lower, until Danny's cock nudged the back of his talented throat, and then, unbelievably, lower. 

Danny's breath was punched out of him when he felt the tight pressure of Josh swallowing around him. He thought distantly about how lucky they were that they weren't on tour anymore, about how Josh's voice was going to be ruined after this, and then lost all ability to think as Josh swallowed again. 

He cried out, far louder than he had the right to be in that moment, and Josh pulled back off of him with a wet, strangled intake of air. 

“That's right, sing for me, prettyboy.”

Danny was right, Josh's voice was already on the path to becoming completely wrecked; before he could respond or tell him that, Josh swallowed his poor, aching dick down again. 

Danny's free hand, which had been clenched in the fabric of his own shirt, shot to join the other on Josh's head. He knew he was squeezing just a bit too tight, but Josh didn't seem to care too much.  
He just kept bobbing and licking and sucking like his life depended on it, whining occasionally for reasons that Danny had yet to figure out.

Josh's hands inched upward that last bit, further into the limited space allowed by the unwavering fabric of Danny's shorts.  
A frustrated noise vibrated against Danny as Josh rucked them up, wishing he'd just taken them off earlier.  
He finally got his hands on Danny's brief-clad ass, squeezing gently as he continued to push Danny's hips up in time with every other bob of his head.

It was tame compared to everything else they'd been doing, but it had Danny flushing worse than anything else up to that point. His next stunted little moan came out breathy, not quite nervous but close to it. Arousal tinged every emotion he felt, covered up the nagging part of his brain that wanted him to take control.

Even though it embarrassed him just slightly, it also added an extra edge that had him hurtling toward completion that much faster. It was exhilarating, all of it, and he didn't want it to end, but his tummy was flexing periodically with the threat of building orgasm.

“I- I'm gonna- Josh, I-” he fumbled to get the words out, to warn Josh before he blew a gallon down his throat, but Josh only redoubled his efforts, working faster, using more tongue. 

It didn't take long after that.

When he came, Josh was ready for it, and he didn't move away until every drop was wrung from Danny's trembling body. Danny had to stuff his knuckles between his teeth, bite down on any sound that tried to escape, which wasn't easy when he was having the best orgasm of his life. 

He laid there for a few seconds, winded and useless, only breaking out of his stupor when Josh crawled up to curl against his side. A close-lipped kiss was dropped on his own parted lips, presumably because Josh was being considerate of the fact that his mouth was all spunky, but Danny was too far gone to care.  
He wrapped a large hand around the nape of Josh's neck and leaned up, licking his way into Josh's mouth and pointedly ignoring the bitter taste of his own jizz. 

Josh hummed, clearly pleased, and returned the gesture wholeheartedly, resting one hand over Danny's chest. 

When they broke apart, both were even more breathless.

“Do you want me t-”

“I already got off, but thank you,” Josh admitted with a vaguely embarrassed chuckle. He leaned down and kissed away Danny's oncoming questions, dampening the "when" and "how" on the tip of his tongue.

Danny's head was still swimming, and he let Josh silence him, forgetting about his own curiosity as they made out yet again. Without lust clouding his senses, he realized that he could hear the sounds of nature around them, wind trickling through the space between leaves, crickets and even the faint sound of the river. 

He couldn't hear Jake or Sam anymore, and he just barely had it in him to hope that they were asleep. 

“Hey,” Danny blurted when Josh pulled back, desperately wishing for the 800th night that he could see. “You know I've been in love with you since we were kids, right?”

He didn't get an immediate response, which had his post-sex glow wavering under the weight of dread. It grew until Josh suddenly kissed him again, this time much softer, love laced through it like a silent confession. 

Relief flooded through him, and he kissed back, feeling as though there was nothing in the world that could ruin the moment.

Until he heard a voice call out from the next tent over.

“Get a room!”

**Author's Note:**

> boy that was a wild ride. & not in the good way bc i just cannot write for shit + have no beta


End file.
